Is He A Sea Myth?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin doesn't believe Adora when she tells him about Octo. He thinks she's making it up. But is she? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Rated M for safety.


**Another story by the talented guestsurprise, who owns Adora, Octo, and Dyrin. Also, this story is under The Little Mermaid section because guestsurprise's character Octo is Ursula's brother.**

**I will be watching this story and guestsurprise's other stories closely for flames and any flames will be removed and reported. I'm not kidding about this.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Is He a Sea Myth?<strong>

"I'm telling you that you were seeing things Adora. There is no one that lives under the sea and tickles your fears away!" Dyrin said hastily. He was always realistic. He had been a slave for Captain Block for a few years now and he was only in his teens. He was used to hard work and believing in things that you could see, not in things that were not real.

"Dyrin. You must believe me. Octo is real," Adora only talked about Octo to her friend Dyrin because she didn't want everyone knowing about Octo and trying to find him.

"I'm sorry Adora but I don't have time for this stuff. I received ten lashes for not getting dinner out on time yesterday," Dyrin whispered sadly. He was already not feeling well but he was trying to be strong. Adora tried to rub her friend's back to get the pain out.

"You need to run away from him. Just because he saved your life doesn't mean you have to stay with him to pay him back," Adora said, clearly upset.

"I owe him. I have no choice. Now go and get some rest. Your family will wonder where you are."

"You are my family Dyrin. You know I don't know where my real family is. Those people that take care of me are kind but I am a burden to them because they have a family of their own," Adora said sadly. Then she heard her name being called. "I have to go Dyrin. Please rest yourself," Adora smiled sadly and then went away. Dyrin smiled softly but knew that he was in for a rough night. And he was right. He was thrown around the ship and constantly told that he was a worthless mess. After his shift, he sat down on the shore to get a break. Adora saw him and came down to see him.

"Dyrin! You have even more cuts than before!" She said as she wiped the extra blood off his face.

"Adora. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," He said sadly. He was truly in pain, but there was nothing he could do. Adora sat beside her friend and rubbed his back. Suddenly, she had a mischievous idea.

"You know what? I would put a smile on if I were you! Remember the legend of this part of the sea! If you aren't happy, the sea tickle monster will get you," Adora laughed as she poked her buddy.

"Stohhop it Adora! I told you that I don't believe that your friend Octo, the sea monster exists! Now go inside before you get sick. It's cold out here," He laughed as he smacked her playfully on her bum. She pounced on him and they tumbled around a bit before she went back towards her house in the village. Dyrin stood up and looked out towards the sea.

"Adora, you silly one! I love ya but there is no way a creature like that exists," Dyrin laughed a bit as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice questioned. Dyrin turned and saw a tall human man looking down at him. He was muscular and he wore a thin shirt and thin dark black pants. He had tannish skin and silver blue eyes and black hair. Dyrin was a bit uncomfortable.

"W-Who are you?" Dyrin said as he took a few steps back.

"Names aren't important. What I want to know is why you are so sure the sea monster isn't real?" The man said again as he crossed his arms. He started walking towards Dyrin and Dyrin started walking backwards. He suddenly felt something wet and he looked and saw that he was ankle deep in the sea. He looked up and saw that the man in front of him was following him and with every step he took he was changing. His skin started changing and his hair changed from black to white. His eyes were still the bluish silver color they were before and his teeth became slightly sharper. And the scariest thing of all happened. His legs changed into black, dark tentacles! Dyrin's eyes were as wide as two plates and he took off running towards the water! He winced and held his side since he was still fresh from a beating. Octo smirked and began to follow him.

"Why are you running? I thought you said that the sea monster wasn't real?" Octo smiled as he dove headfirst into the sea after the scared boy. Dyrin was now waist deep in the water. He turned around and saw that the monster man was nowhere to be seen. Now, he clutched his side and let out a yelp in pain as he felt his wound hurt even more from the salt water. Suddenly, he felt something grab him around his waist and then something pinch his neck and knock him out.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

Dyrin woke up in an underwater cave. He saw that his side was bandaged up and he felt much better. He then heard bubbles. He was so scared he thought he would break a bone from his knees knocking. Suddenly, Octo's head came out of the water.

"Morning, Dyrin. Are you feeling better?" He smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dyrin belted out! He then took off towards the back of the cave with Octo behind him.

"Dyrin, come back here! You're not well enough to be running like this!" Octo called as he dove in the water after him. Suddenly, he corned him near a small waterfall. Dyrin was praying that he wouldn't eat him. The water made it hard to see and it was getting Dyrin soaked. Octo chuckled and wiped Dyrin's wet hair from his face.

"Dyrin, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Octo smiled as he placed more medicine on Dyrin's side to heal the pain. Dyrin sighed at the wonderful feeling of the pain going away. Suddenly, he felt a bit sad.

"Dyrin? Is something wrong?" Octo asked as he gently pulled Dyrin's face so he could see him.

"I'm sorry I called you a monster. You must be Octo…Adora's friend. Thank you for helping me to feel better," Dyrin smiled. Octo didn't say anything. Dyrin really started to feel worse but then he felt tentacles snake up his shirt and make him laugh! "CUHUHUHUT IT OUT! NOHOHOHOHOHO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE TICKLING!"

"Oh you did? That's funny. Especially, since Adora calls me the sea tickle monster," He smiled as he kept tickling him. He wanted to make him feel better especially since the boy had almost been beaten to death.

"My, my! You're super ticklish Dyrin," He smiled as he used his tentacles now to snake up the young boy's stomach and tickle him into insanity. Dyrin started screaming at this point and thrashing around. He even got up and tried to run, but Octo grabbed him and pulled him back to his chest. "Oh no ya don't! Where do you think you're going?" Octo laughed. He then dug his fingers into Dyrin's ribs and his tentacles tickled his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOH OCTO LEEHEHEHEHET ME GO!"

"Am I a myth?" Octo smirked.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHO OH LORD NOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!"

"Do you believe I exist?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHES I BELIEVE YOU!" He laughed.

Finally Octo stopped. He let the young boy breathe and then he took him back to the surface. Octo then sent some of his sea friends to go and take care of the evil pirates. Let's just say they treated Dyrin much better after that.

A few days later, Adora went to the beach and smiled out at the sea.

"Thank you Octo. He truly needed a friend like you," She smiled. She was about to walk away when she felt something gently wrap around her and pull her closer to the water. She turned and saw Octo partially submerged, smiling a large smile at her.

"Octo! If they see you…"

"I know. I just wanted to say that I am glad I could help your friend. But remember…," He pulled her closer to him. "I am your friend too Adora," He smiled. He then kissed her gently on the forehead, released her, and dove into the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it, GoldGuardian2418.<strong>

**To guestsurprise: I did and thank you. Please keep writing stories. :)**

**To all viewers: please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
